1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a photographing method, and more particularly to a panorama photographing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For meeting the photographing demands of consumers, electronic devices such as mobile phone, digital camera or tablet computers are usually equipped with lenses and display panels for allowing the users to capture images. In comparison with the field of vision of the user, a shooting area of a the lens is relatively smaller. Due to the limitations of the shooting area of the lens, it is difficult to capture a wide-range image.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a capturing range of a conventional photographing device. In case that the user is in an outdoor environment, the field of vision (Rtotal) of the user has a width Wtotal and a height Htotal.
In this context, the range captured by the lens is also referred as a capturing range. As shown in FIG. 1, the capturing range Runit has a width Wunit and a height Hunit. The width Wunit and the height Hunit of the capturing range Runit are much smaller than the width Wtotal and the height Htotal of the field of vision, respectively.
Generally, by slightly changing the position of the user or changing the distance (that is, a focusing distance) between an actual focal position and the photographing device, the position and the size of the capturing range may be slightly changed. However, the approaches of adjusting the position and the size of the capturing range are restricted by the real environment. That is, the conventional way of adjusting the capturing range is limited.